memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Chase (Earth-2)
Adrian Chase is a male Human who is a vigilante in Starling City known as the Hood. Biography Early life Adrian once encountered Bruce Wayne who told him, "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth," to him. In mid-2392, Adrian met and befriended Laurel Lance after her return from Earth-1. The impersonator In October 2392, a man disguised as the Hood break into Queen-Merlyn Enterprises. Upon arriving, he found dead scientists and another Hood. A fight ensued until Laurel stopped them, revealing the other Hood to be Adrian. Back at the bunker, Adrian let Oliver and Laurel have a private talk before asking what his story was, and Laurel lied that Oliver had spent 12 years on Lian Yu. Adrian asked what was he doing back at Queen-Merlyn; Oliver clarified that he didn't kill the scientists. He tried to identify the Dark Archer that has killed people around the city for months, which Oliver insisted that his identity was Malcolm Merlyn and left so that he could have a talk with him. Later, Oliver introduced his "bodyguard" and friend John Diggle and his "sidekick" and "vigilante" partner and other friend Typhuss James Kira to Adrian, and revealed the Dark Archer's true identity as Tommy Merlyn. The four found out where Tommy's hideout was in the Glades, attacked it, and successfully stopped the Undertaking. After Adrian handed over the dwarf star particles to Oliver, he deduced that Oliver was from a parallel universe, and took Oliver's advice to change his name from the Hood to Green Arrow. Due to the destruction of Earth-2 via antimatter, he is deceased, along with everyone else on that Earth. Personality In stark contrast to his Earth-1 counterpart, this Adrian took on the mantle of The Hood to help people. His personality is similar to that of Oliver when he began his quest, with his initial distrust of Earth-1 Oliver until he verified Oliver was not the one who killed the scientists he initially believed Oliver killed. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Adrian is in exceptional physical form, having a powerful physique. He is strong enough to lift his own body weight on a salmon ladder. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Since becoming The Hood, Adrian has developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Adrian is a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. He was able to overcome Oliver Queen, one of the deadliest fighters in the multiverse, during their first encounter. *'Master archer:' With his mastery in archery, Adrian can precisely hit targets from great distances. He was able to keep up in a battle of archers with Oliver Queen. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Adrian is able to sneak into high security buildings without being detected. *'Bilingualism:' Adrian speaks English and at least some Mandarin. Equipment *'The Hood suit:' Adrian wears a protective suit as his alter-ego, The Hood, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. *'Recurve bow:' Adrian, as The Hood, uses a custom recurve bow. *'Arrows:' Adrian uses custom-designed arrows. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 8 *"Starling City" Trivia *This version still goes by the name Adrian Chase rather than Simon Morrison, which is the birth-name of his Earth-1 doppelgänger. *This is the second version of Adrian that Laurel has worked with, with the first being his Earth-1 doppelgänger Adrian Chase a.k.a. Prometheus. Behind the scenes *Adrian liked to call Laurel Lance "Pretty Bird", Oliver's affectionate nickname for her in the comics and other media. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgängers Category:Adrian Chase Category:People from Earth Two